Junior High: A Romance RusAme
by Aranke
Summary: 13 year old Alfred F. Jones and his brother are starting good ole 8th grade, and honestly he can't wait to be started. That is until a Russian exchange student named Ivan Braginski comes into his life. Seriously, whoever thought that this tall, chubby kid would make a hero like him, question his sexuality?
1. Chapter 1

**D**

 ** _August 25, 2014_**

It was the first day of 8th grade for two specific, young souls. These said souls were none other than Alfred F. Jones, and Ivan Braginski. The both of them were very different, yet so alike at the same time. So, how does our story begin, you ask? Approximately around 6:00 A.M., when Alfred finally wakes up from that god awful alarm clock of his.

"Ugh, can't a guy sleep a little while longer? Seriously, I can't function this early in the morning", he complained. The young adolescent searched around in his nightstand for his glasses; they were a rectangular shape, and were blue on the rims.

Once his glasses (which he liked to call "Texas" for some reason) were on his face, he got out of bed, and stretched. He looked in the mirror afterwards only to find those itchy, pus-filled, red bumps all over his face. Puberty sucked complete ass.

Alfred sighed heavily at the sight of those disgusting bumps, but got ready for school nonetheless.

His outfit for the day consisted of a pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and a black pair of Vans to top it off. It was still considerably warm outside, so he wasn't going to wear any of his flannels today, or tomorrow, or until it hit September.

Alfred liked the cool guy style at that moment so, he styled his hair to look that way, and pulled a beanie over it to complete the look. He also sprayed a tad too much of Axe on, and slathered on deodorant as so to not smell like sweat all day.

The 13 year old had quite a bit of time left before he had to catch the bus, so, with his book bag in hand, he decided to head downstairs to get some breakfast like he had previously done his 7th grade year.

"Mattie! You up, bro? If you aren't ready then you need to hurry!" Alfred yelled. Usually, Matthew (his brother) would be yelling for him to get his lazy ass out of bed so they wouldn't be late to school, but, with all the anticipation, and anxiety running through his veins about starting school, there was no way he wouldn't get up extra early just to look a little nicer for his first day. He never heard a response, so he assumed his twin wasn't up, and climbed back up the stairs to wake him.

When he got to his brother's room, he found Matthew already awake. Alfred was confused at this. He could've sworn he didn't hear a thing come from his bedroom, but there Matthew was, dressed and ready. "Mattie, why didn't you answer when I asked if you were up?" Alfred asked. Matthew only rolled his eyes. This definitely wasn't something new, he had dealt with this type of treatment ever since he had remembered. "I answered, you just didn't hear me, you dweeb." He replied. "Well, let's go get some breakfast from downstairs. I think papa might be up, I smelled pancakes when I was in the staircase." Alfred suggested.

The both of them ran downstairs at that thought. It was a rare occurrence that their father was up this early, it was usually their other father, Arthur, who was up this early making the two of them breakfast. Although, they never ate his horrid cooking, but they'd never admit to it.

To their luck, it was Francis who was downstairs finishing pancakes for them. The twins both took a deep breath, and exhaled delighted. "Papa! I smell food!" Mattie yelled excitedly. Francis shrieked a bit from the sudden surprise of his son yelling. He turned around, and smiled widely at what he saw; his two sons had on what he had bought for them to start school in, instead of what Arthur had bought them. Sure, Francis loved his husband by all means, but that didn't mean he liked his husband's clothing choices.

"Ah, Mattie, darling. Of course you smell good food, Papa made it after all" Francis boasted. What he didn't know was that Arthur was right around the corner, ready to pounce on him for the rude comment. Just as Francis served the boys their breakfast, Arthur waltzed into the kitchen, with a scowl on his face. Matthew and Alfred only started to giggle, knowing what was t come from their fathers.

"So Francis, you don't think my cooking is any good, hm?" Arthur teased. Francis went a bit pale, and the two brothers on laughed harder (Alfred choked a bit). "Hehe, uh, who ever said that, amoureux?" His French accent getting thicker. "Well Francis, I couldn't help but overhear you tell little Matthew over here that since you've cooked, it was certain that he smelled good food". Arthur smirked, pleased at what an way mess he had made of Francis.

Francis on the other hand, was internally screaming. Arthur was not a man to fuck around with. Then, out of nowhere, everyone but Francis started to laugh. He stood there dumbfounded.

Soon afterwards, Alfred heard the bus coming around the corner, and the boys had to leave for the school day. Today was going to be his day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I V A N**

 _ **September 2, 2014**_

It was Ivan's first day of school today. Well, American school anyway. When his older sister told him that She, her husband, himself, and his younger sister Natalia were moving to across the world, he was _not_ happy, _at all_.

When he got to the middle school out in the sticks, the first thing he noticed were the eyes on him. It was September already, and he didn't have a jacket or anything to keep him warm. He was used to the cold. Back in Russia, it used to drop to 30 or 20 degrees Fahrenheit, so a good 54 was pretty warm to him.

"Good Morning Mr.-", "Braginski", Ivan finished for the teacher. He already wasn't liking this school. "Thank you. Class, we have a foreign exchange student joining us this year, his name is Ivan Braginski. I hope you'll give him a warm welcome." He droned monotonously. Ivan cringed at the way he mispronounced his name. "Ah, Mr. Welps, it's pronounced ee-van". The elder looked at Ivan a bit embarrassed that he had said Ivan's name wrong, but carried on with teaching nonetheless.

The day droned on for Ivan. He couldn't really focus in his classes, and didn't remember a thing from them.

As he walked to his locker to get his things that he needed to take home, he bumped into something, or rather somebody. Ivan looked up to see the most cute boy he'd ever seen. He had olive colored skin that was freckled, blazing blue eyes, and blue-rimmed glasses that hid them. He was a bit chubby, but he was more lanky than anything. He also had a confident, yet awkward aura around him. For a moment, Ivan just stared at him, and to be quite truthful, this boy was staring straight back at him.

"I- I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Ivan staggered. The boy seemed to be entranced. He reached out to touch Ivan, and he did. "You're beautiful. What's your name?" They blue eyed boy asked. Violet eyes widened at the sudden question. "I'm Ivan, what's your name?" He asked. That seemed to snap him out of his entrancement. His blue eyes widened too. "My names'- ah, it's Alfred." He blushed. He had just realized what he'd said, and quickly walked away. _Well that was weird_.

The pale male walked briskly to his room, trying to avoid the obvious question he was going to get when he walked through that door, but, try as he might, he failed.

"Vanya, how was your school day today?" His big sister asked. He cringed at the doting endearment; it made him sound like a little kid again, he was in eighth grade for goodness sakes! He turned around with a plastic smile and said, "I was being very well". Natalia scoffed at Ivan for his butchered English. He hadn't much time before the announcement of their moving, so what little English he did know how to speak, wasn't very correct in a grammatical sense.

"Well that's very good, Ivan. Did you happen to make any friends?" She asked hopeful. He answered with a small "no", but then he remembered his little bump-in with that cutie Alfred. "Oh, well I did meet this boy named Alfred. He was very pretty, and he told me I was beautiful. Does that count as making a friend?" He asked cheerfully. Ivan was never good at making friends, so he didn't really understand what it meant to be friends with someone, or how to make friends.

Katya almost choked on her drink, and her eyes became narrow. "What did you say, Vanya?" She asked in a warning manner. "I said that he called me beautiful, and that he was pretty. There's nothing wrong with that, right sestra?" He asked naively. His older sister sped walked up to him, and spat these words to his face: "In this house we do _not_ , and I repeat, _DO NOT_ , call boys pretty unless we are girls. Last time I checked, you weren't a girl, so I'd better not be hearing you say that again, young man". "But why? I thought I was just being friendly and nice. Isn't that what friends say to each other?" Ivan whined. He hated being yelled at by his sister. "Because Ivan, that isn't how God intended you to be. That's called being gay, you don't want to be that way, or you'll burn in hell".

Surprised at her response, the middle schooler just went back up to his room.  
How the _hell_ was he going to hide the fact that he thought that Alfred was pretty- hell he'd go as far as to say gorgeous even. And how in the _absolute hell_ was he going to deal with some bubbling curiosity about the previous thought?

It was going to be a restless night for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**D**

 **September 5, 2014**

Today was Friday to put it simply, and Alfred was really cold in Mr. Welps class. His teeth were even chattering (more like he was exaggerating). "Mr. Welps, ah, could you turn up the thermostat?" He asked, teeth chattering. The teacher only looked at him with a dead stare, and sighed. "Alfred, you've asked that question about a million times before today. You should know by now that I can't control the temperature in here. The school board does that for us, unfortunately." he said. Alfred rolled his eyes. That's what they always said, but if they had a thermostat in the room, why didn't it work? He just didn't worry about it anymore, and actually tried to focus on his work for once.

" _Hey, Alfred. If you're cold, I can give you my jacket_." whispered an accented voice. Alfred turned his head backwards to see Ivan offering his jacket to him, and smiling at him. ' _Who could say no to that_?' He thought. Alfred smiled back at him, and took his jacket from him, but not before thanking him properly. After a while, he started writing out a note for Ivan. It read: " _Hey, listen. About a few days ago...I'm sorry if I freaked you out or something. I didn't mean to scare you, it's just you have a weird eye color. I think it's cool though_ ". Then, he handed him the note discretely. Or, at least he hoped it was discreet enough for the teacher not to notice it.

Shortly after handing him the note, he got it back. Alfred waited a second before opening it, not wanting to get caught before he got to at least read it. When he did open it though, he was surprised to see what was written inside. Ivan had replied: " _No, no, no, it's okay! It made me really happy when you told me I was pretty. Most people say that my eye color freaks them out. It's just a small disease I have that's very rare, and it changes your eye color to violet. My eyes used to be grey_ ". Alfred smiled at this. He had made him feel better than he did before. Even if it was a teeny tiny bit, he still made him smile. That's what heroes did after all, besides, Ivan seemed pretty cool.

Alfred walked home today, and with a small hop in his step too. His smile was bright as well. It was definitely an understatement to say that he was happy; rather, he was ecstatic. After learning about Ivan today, he figured that himself, and said boy would be amazing friends. They had more in common than he had originally thought. They both liked Marvel© better than they did DC Universe©, both of their favorite colors were blue, and most importantly, they both liked food! I mean, who wouldn't like food, anyways?

However, when Alfred actually stepped into the house, his demeanor changed altogether. He had just walked into one of Francis' and Arthur's fights again. God, how he hated it when they fought. They barely ever fought, even if they did had their daily squabbles, but those weren't serious. This however, was serious. They were at each other's necks in anger. Arthur's face was a deep shade of angry red, while Francis' was as pissed as ever. Shit, that meant this had just started.

At this particular moment, they were silently staring at each other, tension thick, and both were oblivious to the fact that Alfred even existed. So, when Alfred realized that he should just head upstairs to his room, that's exactly what he did. Before he went to his room though, he stopped by his brother's room to see if he was there; no cigar on that one. Where would his brother be though? It isn't like him to be late from school. Maybe late to school, but from? No, not from school.

Conveniently enough though, his phone started vibrating in his pocket. It was Matthew calling. "Hello!? Matthew, where are you!?" Alfred asked frantically. "I'm okay Alfred, I'm staying after school to get some work done with Gilbert. I'll be fine. He said that he would drop me off at home, which should be around 6 or so." Matthew explained calmly.

Alfred let out a huge breath he didn't know he was holding at that moment. His heart slowed a bit too. Then, Alfred got confused. Why would Mattie be working with Gilbert, when Gilbert was in a grade higher than them? That's when he got suspicious. "You sure that you're doing work? I mean Gilbert is in 9th grade." Alfred said warily. His brother answered back immediately. "He's tutoring me in math. You know I'm bad at math, and you know that Gilbert's a math whiz." He answered embarrassed. Alfred chuckled a bit at this; his brother was way too easy to embarrass. "Alright, well, I'll see you when you get home. I love you, bro." Alfred said happily. "Ditto, Alfred." And they hung up.

Still not hearing anything, Alfred went downstairs to see if their fight was over already. When he got down there, he saw something he really didn't want to see. His dads were basically sucking each others face off. _Disgusting_ , he thought.

He's never ran upstairs so quick.


End file.
